Available radio-frequency spectra are frequently limited by jurisdictional regulations and standards. The increasing demand for bandwidth (i.e., increased data throughput) leads to the emergence of a number of wireless point-to-point technologies that offer fiber data rates and can support dense deployment architectures Millimeter wave communication systems can be used for this function, providing operational benefits of short link, high data rate, low cost, high density, high security, and low transmission power.
These advantages make millimeter wave communication systems beneficial for sending various waves in the radio-frequency spectrum. Coaxial cables are available for carrying millimeter waves, though the cables are currently very expensive to incorporate in a millimeter wave communication system.